


Once a captive always a captive

by R_S_666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aggressive Arthur Morgan, Aggressive kissing, Angst, Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Clothed Sex, Cruelty, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Lust, Micah rape attempt, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Poker, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Strong Language, Supernatural Elements, Table Sex, Telepathy, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, aggressive sex, loss animal, loss of friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_666/pseuds/R_S_666
Summary: A dark story about a girl named Fate, with a gift her dreams and feelings tells her what’s to come.  Despite the feelings and her dreams she falls prey to her horrors that she can’t escape from. But she escapes one capture to fall prey to another cruel cold man that also keeps her captive.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story about a low honor Arthur. Doesn’t really give it justice because I made him cruel in this story. 
> 
> Warning this story isn't for the faint of heart. There is rape in this chapter, for the ones that don't want to read about that be warned.

We lived on the outskirt of Blackwater, I was born in early 1800's. I was five years old when I realized I was different. Before my pure white mare badly wounded herself during a bad storm during the night I had dreams and feelings something bad was going to happen to her.

After that night we had a bad storm, I went to the barn and saw that father was about to shoot her.  
I begged him not to, he just said. “Fate I have to she’s suffering. She managed to badly slice her leg during the night.” 

Mother pulled me out of the barn, soon as we left I heard a gun shot. At a young age I understood he had to because she couldn’t live with the injury she had. After that I cried for weeks until we had a horse that was given to us, that reminded me of her. 

Years went on and I kinda forgot about the dreams and the feelings, I could still see ghosts if I was in the right spot.  
I had a normal life with a happy family who loved me, I was going to have a brother or a sister soon which I was looking forward too.

Until it grew close to my eighteenth birthday, I started dreaming about a gang of outlaws that was hounding my father about something. Sometimes there was just a man talking to him, every time I would dream about the gang or the man that was there leader I felt dread.

It was weeks before my birthday and we were sitting at the table eating dinner together. My dreams and feelings that something bad was going to happen were getting worse by the day. 

“Come on Fate lets go out like we always do on your birthday.” My parents said.  
“No, not this year please, can’t we just stay home?”  
“It’s alright Fate nothing will happen it’s all in your head, you dream about these things doesn’t mean that it will happen.” They said.  
“Please I don’t want to go.”  
“Oh come we only get to do this once a year please lets us treat you.” They said.

The days went on and I tried not to let on that I knew what father was hiding from mother and I. 

Before I knew it was my eighteenth birthday, mother was cleaning the house. I helped out where I could and got my chores done too. I had to feed and make sure all the animals had water on our farm. We had horses, cows, chickens and a few goats. I also had to milk the cows, and clean the barn before father came home. He worked at the hospital, but he wasn’t a doctor yet he was still training to be one.

Later that day father came home and we went to dinner, afterwards we walked down to the lake. We watched the sunset before went to the wagon to head home, as we headed towards the wagon I felt dread and felt someone was watching us.

Lucky I never saw who or what was watching us, as we got on the wagon and headed home.

Days went on I became more frightened and refused to leave the house. I knew they were coming for what my father owed. There demands weren’t normal, they wanted blood as a payment. It was mine or mother’s blood that was going to be the payment, they weren’t going to take father’s because he was working for them in a way. 

I couldn’t cope with the fear and staying inside all the time, so I started cutting myself. I thought that would take the fear away from me, it kinda did work as I watched the blood flow out from the deep cuts. I didn’t know what it was about the blood and watching it, it calmed me when I watched it. I started enjoying watching it as it flowed down from my arm. 

Father came in my bedroom to find me cutting and stared at the blood that ran from the wound. 

He quickly wrapped it in a towel, dragged me downstairs I was fighting against him. He sat me at the table and went to work on closing the wound. I tried many times to get him to stop but mother just held me down, “ What are going to do with her?” Mother asked with a fearful tone.  
“I don’t know. We just have to stay strong and try to remind her that we are here for her and try not to think that she’s... well you know.”  
“Yeah, but I’m scared.” She said.  
“I know, I am too.”

After he was done he gave me something to help me sleep. It did help and I never slept better since the dreams started. The day was like a normal day, I still refused to leave the house.

That night, I undid what he did. I kept cutting until I couldn’t anymore, I passed out on the floor of my room. Father came in the room and found that I was barely alive. They took me to the hospital where days later I woke confused and not understanding what happened. 

I saw the bandages on my arm up to my elbow, I still didn’t understand what happened. My mind was blank, I didn’t remember cutting myself this bad. I remembered cutting and watching the blood flow but I had no idea what I had done to myself. Am I crazy? I questioned myself. No, I don’t think that was the case. Father even tested me to see I was but he said I wasn’t. I starting thinking I am, he didn’t want to say it. I wish I knew what was going on. 

Father came into the room, “How are you doing today?”  
“I don’t know, I wish I knew what was going on.” I said before I started crying.  
He sat beside me and held me, “ I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.”  
“It’s like I’m not myself anymore.”  
“Shh.. Fate it’s ok.” 

The rest of the time he had with me was in silence, he just held me and tried to calm me down.  
After a while he got me to calm down, he left the room to finish his rounds. 

Days later when evening came I was released from the hospital, mother came to help take me home. The feeling of dread came over me and it was overwhelming, I refused to leave. 

I fell to my knees shaking and crying, “Come on sweetheart we have to go home.” They said.  
“No, something bad is going to happen if we leave now.” I cried.  
“Nothing is going to happen.” They said as they pulled me to my feet.  
“No,” I cried as they dragged me out.  
“Calm down Fate it’s alright.” They said.  
“No, it’s not.” I cried.

We were almost home when they came out of the shadows just like in my dream. The feeling of dread gripped at my heart more as I watched the gang jump down from the roof. Off of someone’s barn, they jumped onto the wagon and I was pulled out. 

I was held by the leader or what I thought was there leader, I had seen him many times in my dreams. The way the others followed him that’s what made me think he was the leader of these outlaws.

Mother was dragged out of the wagon at the same time, they didn’t hold her they just stood there and watched her. She was a few feet away from where I was being held, struggling against the one that had a hold of me. Father jumped out of the wagon and walked over to the leader.

“Please Ash let us go.” Father pleaded.  
“Why Aden?” Ash asked.  
“You know what me and mine gang needs, your still refusing to do business with us is not wise.”  
“I’ll work with you just give me time to get it, just leave them alone.” father said.  
“Your time is out, we gave you a month now we will take the blood of your wife and her baby.” he said as a order.  
“No,” I screamed as I struggled more against Ash. 

Father tried to stop them but one of them grabbed him, father and I were forced to watch helpless as Ash’s gang cut mother’s stomach open and pulled out the baby. Mother was still alive. She watched as they passed the baby around, each of them fed off of the baby until the was no more blood left. She was sobbing and screaming for the baby, until one of the gang slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Then the rest were on top of her and we no longer could see what was going on. I was sure I didn’t want to know what they were doing. I could see enough to know what they were doing. They weren’t just feeding off her, they were slicing her up. 

Sometimes I could see she was still alive, she was but barely. She had countless cuts on her arms and legs. Blood was flowing like red rivers from the wounds. Soon all I could hear was her weak whimpers and cries which got weaker and until I couldn’t hear her no more.

I struggled harder to free myself but Ash held me tight against his body, I felt something hard poking my ass. I dreaded to think what that was, I knew nothing about men but wasn’t dumb. I had seen many with the ache in there crotch, many had hard on as they talked to whores outside of saloon. 

Father was dragged over in front of Ash, I was still struggling against his body. He shifted his grip little so he could hold me tighter against his crotch as I struggled, I felt him getting very glad he had me there.

Father was struggling against the one that had him, “You bastard let her go, just give me more fucking time please Ash I’ll get you what the hell you need. Just don’t harm my daughter.” 

“Harm such a pretty thing I like her, I’ll never harm her in that sense your thinking. I would rather have fun with her then kill her. ” He said with a lustful tone as he forced me to the ground. 

I didn’t totally understand the meaning of that, I wasn’t sure I wanted to understand what that meant. I thought as I tried to get away but he still had an unescapable hold on me. 

“Please don’t.” Father said as he struggled against the one that had a hold of him.  
“Oh I’m going to because it wasn’t in our agreement that I couldn’t take your daughter by force.” He said as he started ripping clothes off me.

“Get your fucking hands off me you bastard.” I screamed as I fought him as he tore at my clothes. I kicked him in the face, he acted like I had done nothing to him, I tried to move away from him as he tore the last part of my clothes from me.

I kept kicking at him as he crawled onto me with hunger and lust in his eyes, “Stop fighting me sweetness, I’ll be sure that you enjoy me fucking you.”

“Get the hell off of me you son of a bitch, I would rather be dead then having you fuck me.” I said as I fought to free myself.  
“I’m going to rape you bitch if you like it or not.” He said.  
“Ash don’t you rape her.” Father yelled at him.  
“I’m going to, and you my friend are going to watch, while I force myself on this little bitch.”  
“Fuck you.” I said as I fought against him.  
“Oh sweetness have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a man’s cock in you. I know this will be your first time having a man fuck you.” he said with his voice heavy with lust.

He forced my wrists above my head and held them in one hand, he reached between us. I felt him unzip and pulled himself out, “Get the hell off me, fucking stop.” I said as I whimpered as I fought. I felt his claws driving deep into my wrist. 

“Oh no sweetness your bleeding.” He said in a mocking tone. He put himself against me, all he had left to do was to thrust up to be inside. 

I squirmed even more after I realized what came next, but every time I moved it only made his claws go in deeper. I felt the blood run from the wounds, that took the fight out of me as tears ran like rivers down my face. There was no escape of being raped by the monster that had ordered his men to kill my mother and the baby. 

“Please let her go.” Father cried  
“No, sir I ain’t going to be that”  
“Please don’t rape my little girl.” Father said.

He was about to shove into me, “Hey boss we know your love in lusting after virgins and how you enjoy your fun with them. But you don’t have time with this one because we have unwanted company coming.” 

Ash freed my wrists, “Well, fuck I’ll let you two go for now, but I know this, she will be raped by me. You took to long to give us what you owned so I’m taking it thru her.” He said. I screamed when he bit down on the side of my neck, I tried to push him away as time slowed down. 

I was barely aware that he left me bleeding naked on the road, I reached up to cover the wound on my neck. With my other hand I reached out towards father, “Help.” I weakly cried while gasping.  
Father rushed over and covered my body with a blanket, “Hold on Fate I’ll get you some help.” 

Then other people ran up, they helped father put me in the wagon. One drove while father was in the back with me, I passed out before we got there.

Weeks later I woke to find myself in a hospital room, I didn’t understand what had happened. I was confused and didn’t remember anything that happened to me to wake up in the hospital again. I thought I cut myself to much again, father was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was asleep with his head on the bed, I touched his head. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. 

“Father where’s mother?” Why am I here?” I asked softy.  
“Oh at last your awake, I thought I lost you too.”

I couldn’t remember everything, “Why am I here? What happened? Where’s mother?” I asked again.  
“We were attacked by a gang of vampires, you barely survived it but they killed your mother. ”  
“I know why you don’t need to tell me.” I said after I remembered everything.

After I spent a few more weeks in the hospital they finally let me go back home. I survived the most horrible night of my life, but was stuck with the memories. The nightmares of the horror of watching them kill my mother and her baby, Now I see her ghost running all over the house looking for the baby, I tried to talk to her but she can’t hear me.

I’ve also been having nightmares of Ash visiting in the night, it was a night after I cried myself asleep. To wake up to find him on top of me, I always woke before he shoved himself into me.

I knew nothing was going to be the same, father works all the time. When he isn’t working he’s drinking and being abusive towards me when he drinks at home. I rather have him in the saloon then home to smack and kick me around when I don’t get a drink to him fast enough. 

I was alone in the house and had the animals to take care of, that night also scared me more then just the memories.  
Ash left a scar on my neck, under the scar was numbness and pain. As another remainder of the night I wish I could forget, I also remembered the lust and the hunger that Ash had towards me when he was about to rape me in front of father. 

Oh sweetness have you ever wondered what it would like to have a man’s cock in you. I know this will be your first time having a man fuck you. 

Those words still haunt me, it’s like he’s still talking to me with that lust in his voice. It frightens me to no end to know he’s coming for me some night and there no way to escape it. 

After a long day of work around the house night finally came. After crying myself to sleep I woke to a nightmare that was real, Ash was in bed with me. He was on top of me, I felt his hard member against me while he was grinding away on me.

“Please don’t do this Ash.” I whimpered as tears started to fall.  
“Hush now you know I was going to pay you a visit. “  
“So this is my fate to be raped by you?” I asked  
“Yes, and the payment that was owned to me. You are the payment that your father gave me by going back on our deal.” He said as he put himself into position. 

No way to escape from this horror, "Yes, take every inch of me." He said as he thrust himself deep within me. Overcome by fear my body froze, forcing me just lay there and cry as he kept roughly forceful thrusting himself into me. He moaned against my ear, before he pulled out to forcefully slammed into me twice before settling with just hammering into me. 

Why couldn’t you just left me alone? I thought.  
Because I can’t just leave you alone. I heard his thought like it was mine. 

Moments later

I was bleeding to death from my wrists, hips, lips and other places but I was to weak to tell. My lips because while he was brutally raping me he forced his mouth on mine, he bit my lips and tore into them while he was roughly having his way with my mouth. 

As I lay there I felt something dripping on my lips. I licked my ruined lips not knowing what was dripping on them, all I could taste is blood. He forced me to drink from his wrist, I was to weak to fight back. 

“Yes, drink.” He said with delight.

After a while I came to after passing out or whatever I didn’t know what had happened. I saw a child like ghost of myself appear in front me.

“Why did you leave me?” she cried.  
“What?”  
“Why did you die?” she asked while tears ran down her face.  
“I’m not dead.”

The child faded, until I no longer could see her. 

“I’m not dead, I’m still here.” I said.

I thought the horror was over, but I had a strong feeling there was more of this horror to come. When I heard a dark laugh come from Ash who was sitting at the foot of the bed. I looked at him and could see him clear as day. 

“Why the fuck are you still here? And how the fuck can I see you in the dark? Didn’t you torture me enough?” 

He didn’t respond to my questions, he just sat there in silence staring at the aftermath of what he’d done. 

After a few intense moments of me trying to get answers to my questions. He finally spoke, not to answer me just to mock me, “Ah yes that’s how I like it, raw, rough and bloody.” He said with delight in his voice.

I sat up and saw I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. Why am I still alive? Didn’t that monster rape me to death? What the hell going on? I lost so much blood, I knew I should me dead, I thought as I stared at my thighs and crotch soaked in blood. Why I don’t feel pain after being tore apart? 

I knew he could hear my thoughts and my questions but he stayed silent as he sat there. Questions ran around in my head, I moved off the bed and saw it was soaked in blood. 

I looked at my wrists, I expect to see that blood was running from holes that he made but there wasn’t any holes. I felt for holes on my neck there was nothing there not even the scar. Why aren’t there no holes in me? Why isn’t there a scar? More questions ran around in my head, he still remained silent with a grin on his face.

“You bastard what else did you do to me? Besides raping me until you had me bloody you fucking monster?” I asked as I was suddenly stuck with a hunger for something I couldn’t think of. As I looked at the blood on the bed, “Please tell me you didn’t turn me into a fucking monster like you.”

“Why don’t you get dressed? Then you’ll know you little bitch.” 

After I did what I was told, we left the house. I followed him out into the night, we stopped outside of the house next to the road. We walked into the house, we went into the first bedroom. Where I saw a young woman that looked my age asleep.

I walked over to her bedside, stood there frozen watching her as she slept. She rolled over and moaned a little in her sleep, as I watched over her. I saw where the moon light shown down on her neck like it was beckoning me to taste her, then I understood what else he did to me. All my question were answered, I’m like him now that monster turned me into a vampire.

Without realizing I was crawling towards her, I bit into her neck, she jolted awake and started pushing against me. That only made me grasp her harder, it was when I heard her heart getting weaker and weaker as I drained her. 

I withdrew from her, “Why did you do this to me you bastard? Why didn’t you just fucking kill me?” I cried as I looked at him. 

He was standing next to the bed with a smirk, with blood dripping off his chin.  
“I didn’t want you dead, because I wanted you as a wife.”  
“You son of bitch, fuck you if you think I would agree to that you asshole.” I screamed at him.

He dragged me to where there hideout was. Where he kept me as his captive, he had me under lock and chain. He only unchained me at night. 

The next night I returned home, I found that father had hanged himself. 

I found a note on his body, it said to who ever reads this to know. I couldn’t protect my wife and now my sweet girl Fate. I found her bed bloody, I knew the worse befell her and now she’s lost because of me. I failed her and my wife. I can’t live anymore, because I brought pain and ruin upon my family. Fate if you read this please forgive me I didn’t mean for you and your mother to get caught up with this.

“I forgive you father.” I said as I fell to my knees, I cried into my hands.

I heard foot steps come in the room, “He’s better off now.” I heard a voice behind me.  
“Fuck off you monster, I don’t want anything from you.” I said as I stood and turned around.  
“No, you belong to me, you’ll give yourself to me when I want you.”  
“I don’t belong to you or anyone, why would I belong to someone that I hate? You monster and I fucking hate you.” I said as tears ran down my face. 

He grabbed my arm, “You belong to me I claim you.”  
“Fuck you, I’m not going along with this.” 

He shoved me against the wall, “Yes, you are going to go along with what I have planed.” He said.  
“No,” I screamed out in anguish.  
“Yes, sweetness you are mine.” 

All he had was my body to use and play with, that was fine with him. Several years later after I learned everything about being a vampire, I finally freed myself from the monster that held me captive. I managed to kill him, it wasn’t easy but I did it. Afterwards I left Blackwater, left all the bad memories behind.


	2. Dangerous stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets unknown woman that he never has seen before in the Saint Denis saloon. Upon the first sighting the two crave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the fact that I made Arthur a predator towards women.

I’ve been in Saint Denis for several years now, and now it’s 1899. Because I always loved being by the water. I found only one vampire, that I named mister grumpy. He wasn’t very friendly, I tried to talk to him after I found him. He just shoved me away from him and walked away, with a warning not to try to talk to him again. 

One night I was in the saloon, looking for some male company. 

The saloon owner walked over to me one night, “I’m Denny the owner miss.”

“You want me to leave don’t you?”  
“No, your good for my business, please stay, I’m offering you a room it’s just right upstairs. So you don’t have to have sex in the alley anymore.” He said.  
“I take it you caught me with one of your locals?”  
“Yes I did, I didn’t mean to see you but I heard a noise and that’s when I saw what was going on.”  
“What else did you see?”  
“I thought I saw blood on the guys neck but I wasn’t sure.”  
“I’ll stay, you can have the money I get. I just need money for clothes.”  
“No, money for food?”  
“I’m fate and don’t worry because I don’t eat much.” I said.  
“Alright.” He said before he went behind the bar.

He stood there watching me with men and how I handled myself with them. 

Several hours later,

I was done for the night, Denny came up and knocked on the door. I opened the door, he pushed his way into the room.

“Why are you so popular with the men?”  
“You were right when you thought you saw blood, I’m a vampire but don’t fear me because I don’t kill if it’s not needed.”  
“Then you can take what you want from me.”  
“Thanks,”

Within moments after he let me feed on him, we ended up naked and rolling around in bed. After we were done we were laying naked in bed, he was still on top, “Yes, I understand why your so popular now. Your tight as a virgin.” He said as he rolled off.  
“Yes, that’s why.” 

The next night was very slow, there was hardly anyone in the saloon. There were one or two drinking this late they were drunk, to drunk to pay attention to me.

I was tired of being downstairs, “Denny I’m going upstairs.”  
“Alright sure I’ll come up there soon to join you.” He said.  
“Thanks Danny.” 

I was about to go up stairs, I thought I was the only monster around these parts. I felt someone dangerous coming towards the saloon. From what I could tell the person was human.

“Fate you alright?” Denny asked, when he noticed I didn’t move from the couch.  
“Yeah, I’m fine Danny.” I said as I found myself frozen on the couch.

Just then a tall, lean and handsome man with long light brown hair down to middle of his back. He had a handlebar mustache and a goatee. He was dressed head to toe in black, even his guns were black. I watched him as he made his way to the bar. 

The intense energy coming off the man that came in the saloon told me everything about him. How dangerous he was, I could tell he was a cold hearted murder. He killed many and robbed so many, he’s shot or stabbed people it didn’t matter to him. As for women he loved control over them, he either took them willingly or by force it didn’t matter to him. 

I wouldn’t mind having him pin me to a brick wall in a dark alley while he ravished me. That thought had me frozen in one place, I was craving to be manhandled by him. I had crossed my legs because I felt my underwear get moist, I’ve never felt like this in all this time of being a whore. 

He must have noticed me staring at him as he walked across the saloon, he stopped and locked eyes with me before he tipped his hat towards me before strolling up to the bar. 

He leaned on the bar and ordered a drink, I still had my eyes locked on him. I started to checked his body, I saw every outline of every muscle along his back to his ass and to the bottom parts of his legs. I licked my lips and grabbed the arm of the couch. 

At the sight of his sexy body, I craved to be trapped under his body while he ravished me. 

I caught him staring at me with such intent and lust in those stunning blue eyes, I also noticed those eyes held hunger and malice.

I tried not think about him staring at me like I was prey as he turned back his drinking. I never felt like prey before but having him stare at me like a predator, sex on his mind. I rather enjoyed the feeling of having a large man staring at me like I was food. 

I looked around at the others in the saloon, they were still drinking.

I only looked away for a moment, when I looked back at the man at the bar. He was headed towards me, I stood and made a break for the stairs. 

He cut me off before I got there, he roughly grabbed my arms and made me look him in the eyes. 

I nervously swallowed at lump in my throat, odd all this time living with humans made me act human. He shifted his grip, he had one hand on my arm and the other on the back of my neck.

“Miss I don’t like being watched or stared at.” He said.  
“I’m sorry sir.” I said softy.  
“Maybe I should teach you a lesson in manners, or simply make you make it up to me. It’s your choice sweetheart.” He said coldly as he roughly dragged me back to the couch.

He roughly forced me to lay on the couch, after he had me where he wanted me. He could climbed on top of me, I squirmed little under his grip.

“Hmm.. I’ll do anything that you desire for me to please you sir, it’s my job to pleasure whoever needs my service.” I said.

“Anything huh? I like that in a whore not very many whores would do anything to pleasure me.” He said with delight and a hint of malice as he smiled at me. 

He ground his body into me, I squirmed under his actions. I felt his member growing hard by the minute. 

“Oh the things I would love to do to your sweet soft body.” he said with malice creeping into his voice.

I had no words to say to that, I started chewing on the side of my cheek. As I become wetter my underwear was soaked. I squirmed more under him, I felt him getting harder with me squirming my body against his. He sat back and grabbed my leg that was draped over the front of the couch and draped my other leg over his legs.

Then he reached with the same hand back to my knee that was against the back of the couch. He jerked my skirt off of my knee, pushed it up until it laid on my stomach. 

He looked down at my underwear, “Nice underwear sweetheart, but around this spot here is darker then the rest.” He said as he rubbed me in that spot. I cried out from having him rub me thru my underwear, “oh we are little sensitive there aren’t we?” He asked as he applied more presser to the spot.

My body screaming at me to act not to sit there like a doll. As he continued to rubbed the spot, I wanted more then anything to over power him. My body screaming to push him off and fuck him then and there. 

But I did everything in my power not to give into my body demands, not even when he leaned over putting his mouth against my ear then neck. I could feel him breathing on my neck, I whimpered as I squirmed under his actions.

“Why so wet sweetheart?” He asked as he kissed and nibbled at me ear. I couldn’t speak I was focusing on not acting on my lustful thoughts swimming around in my head, I could also hear every lustful thought he had. I wasn’t sure which one were mine or his there were so many in my head. 

He sat back so his chest wasn’t against mine, he pushed my underwear to the side. He traced my clit before shoving his fingers into me, I moved my hips with his fingers as he pumped them in and out. He watched as he worked me with his fingers, he looked up at me. I saw the hunger and lust growing, I whimpered as I moved my hips with his actions. 

With his other hand he roughly played with my breast, he leaned down and kissed my breast thru my dress. Then he reached into my dress and pulled out a breast from the top of my dress. I just watched as he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. I kept bucking against his hand, I held onto my skirt like it was a life line.

“I see you like to squirm, I love having a woman squirming under me. I would love to have you under me while I’m in control of you.”

I tried to keep from crying out as the pleasure built, I let out a soft cry when he picked up the pace. 

“You wish it was my cock inside you instead of my fingers? I know you would love to have me in charge of you wouldn’t you?” He asked as he continued to work his fingers inside me. 

The only answer he got was a whimper because I didn’t want to alert everyone to us.

“That’s alright sweetheart you don’t have answer me. Your body is telling me enough in what you need me to do to it, but I want you begging me to fuck you.” He said with a delighted smile one his face, his voice was thick with lust, hunger and malice. 

He started working his fingers harder, I squirmed as I bucked against his hand. 

Moments later,

He slapped his hand over my mouth as I came on his fingers, but that wasn’t enough. I craved to have him slip his manhood into me, as I craved to have his naked body on me while he fucked me. 

I licked his hand after he removed it, “Never in my life have I had a whore that responds to me like you do.” He said with a delighted smile. As he removed his fingers from me, I whimpered at the loss of his fingers.

He pressed his mouth to the side of my neck, he kissed and sucked on the side of it. Before he moved his mouth to my ear, he kissed and nibbled at it before licking it. He moaned against my ear, “Do you taste as sweet as you feel?” he asked.

I tried to move towards him, just to have him roughly shove me back. I found myself weak against his will, my body no longer wanted to work. It’s like I melted in his hands, strange no man has done that to me before.

“I don’t know handsome, maybe you should taste me and find out.”  
“Maybe I shall sometime but not here.”  
“Please shove your cock into me and fuck me.” I cried  
“Not good enough on the begging, I really want you begging me to fuck you.”

“Are you like this in all the women you take?”  
“Not the ones I choose to fuck on the spot or rape when they refuse me.” He said.  
“Please fuck me, I’m begging you now. What more you want?” I cried as I writhed against him. 

As the need to have him inside became to much for me to bare, my body heavy with desire and need as my pussy throbbed. I couldn’t understand what happened, last thing I knew I was on the couch writhing and begged to be fucked. 

Now I’m standing in front of the man that just had this fingers inside me, he had me tight against his body with his own throbbing need against my ass. 

He held a gun to my head, as he slowly made the way towards the door.

“Hey sir let her go.” Denny said as he walked over to us.  
“No, this little whore is coming with me.”  
“She’s not a whore now please let her go.” he pleaded.  
“Danny shut up, no use in lying about that.” I said.  
“See the little miss here admits that she’s a whore.”  
“Ok yes, she a whore. She also the best one I have and your not taking her.” 

That was the last thing he said, because the man shot Danny in the chest.

“Danny you damn fool.” I said as I tried to get him.  
“No, you don’t.” The man growled against my ear as he forced me away.

Soon as we were outside he forced me onto his horse, I could feel the sun coming up with my energy seeping away. The sun doesn’t kill me it only steals my energy and the night wasn’t very fruitful. The lack of men wanting to give me blood, and the sun stealing my energy caused me to pass out.


	3. The vampire and The gunslinger

Shady Belle

The following night,

I woke to up to familiar soundings, I was in a house I haven't been in a while. 

Shady Belle, I thought as I looked around the room. I looked in the corner of the room, Arthur sat there watching me like I was prey. I would have been afraid to see such hunger and lust in the man’s eyes, with a hint of malice and foreboding creepy eeriness. But I wasn’t human and nothing scared me, because I’m the thing to be feared. 

He stood up when I started to struggle against the rope that bound me, he started walking towards me. 

“Your mine now.” He said.  
“Oh am I, you should know silly little man. I’m no mans prize, you can’t keep me here.” I mocked as I made the rope fell off me.   
“What are you?” He asked as he picked the rope and looked at it.  
“I’m not human silly little man.” I mocked.  
“Yeah I can clearly tell that,” He said.  
“I’m a vampire. Don’t worry I’m not harmful to any one, I don’t kill humans unless it’s needed.” I started walking towards him, he stood there staring at me.

“You’re a vampire, you seemed like a normal woman. I had no clue there were others in the city.”   
“Would a normal whore say I’ll do anything that you desire for me to please you sir?” I asked.

“No, because the ones that I’ve had there service know better then let me do whatever I wish to them, because I like it rough and hard.” He said. 

“I said that knowing that you know your desire, even when I know that you like it rough and hard. It doesn’t scare me because it doesn’t matter to me because I don’t feel pain anymore.”  
“You read thoughts? Oh, well I have you here, what am I’m going to do with a vampire?” He asked.  
“Yes, I read thought and I know your deepest darkest desire Arthur.” I said.

“How do you know my name?” 

I walked towards him until he backed himself against the wall, “I know everything about you, I know your dangerous and I know every cold hearted thing you’ve done.”   
“You know my name, what’s yours?”  
“Fate.” I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down.  
“So why were you turned into a vampire? Where are you from?” He asked he as he sat beside me on the bed.  
“I’m from Blackwater, I’m a vampire because that sick bastard that made me one wanted me to be his wife. After he had so much fun raping me.”   
“Why were you made into one beside that?” He asked.

“Oh you want to hear the real reason, because the leader of the gang of outlaw vampires. I was made into a vampire because my father went back on the deal he had with there leader and refused to pay them. That was the real reason why beside he wanted me to be his wife, only thing I gave him in return was something to play with. Which was fine with him, he was cruel he kept me in chains until night then he let me go.”

“How did you get away?” He asked.  
“I killed there leader, the rest of the gang let me go because they didn’t like the idea keeping me in chains.”  
“A question remains unanswered.” He said  
“What’s that?”  
“What am I going to do with vampire?” He asked.  
“Anything you want.”

“Oh hell with it, I know I can’t keep you here as my captive. You can leave if you wish, if you do stay you know this you are my captive and you will not leave without me. You are not to go back to whoring yourself as long as you’re my captive, I don’t want any man touching what is mine. Am I clear?” He said with cold tone.

“I’ll stay but I don’t belong to you.” I said without a clue what I just got myself into.   
“Hmm you don’t fear me do you?”  
“No, you can’t hurt or scare me, that’s why I say that you don’t own me.”

I used to have feelings in what was going to happen but since I was made into a vampire I no longer get the feelings or dreams. But I kinda had bad feeling I might have made the wrong choice to stay.

“ You belong to me.” He said without any emotion as he roughly pin me to the bed. 

I couldn’t help to notice that the way he said that was similar to the way Ash used to say that. I might have just put myself back into the situation that I escape from but only time with tell. So far he seemed to be harmless towards me just wondering who I am and other things. But I knew deep down he is far from harmless, I can feel he has a cruel side. 

Just then he started coughing, “Damn this cough I hope it will go away.” He said as he moved off.  
“It won’t.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“Your sick, I can feel the sickness in you. Sadly it’s only going to get worse..”  
“What?” He asked.  
“Your dying.” 

“Do you know what it is?” He asked.  
“No, all I know it is going to kill you.”  
“Can you do something about it?” He asked.  
“I can.”

“I thought you were human when I first saw you. So you can teach others to pass as human? ” He asked.  
“I can. Do you want saved?”  
“Yes, if you want to save me.”  
“Yes, but it will have to wait because I’m hungry.” I said.  
“You can feed from me.”   
“No,” I said.  
“I’ll take you to the city then.”   
“Ok” I said.

We walked out the room, as I went down the stairs I ran my hand down the railing. I felt the history of this place, I remembered everything that had happened here like it was yesterday. I felt the ghost within the walls, I was shocked to know that someone wanted to live in a very haunted place.

We went outside, I looked around and saw that most of them was outside. I thought that was for the best giving how haunted the house was. It was late and most of the gang was asleep, “Don’t worry you’ll get to know them soon.” He said as we walked towards his horse.

“I wasn’t worried.”  
“Oh.” He said.

Soon as we got to his horse, it reminded me of my white mare that broke her leg. My father had to shoot her, I cried for weeks.

“Take it easy Silver.” He said to his horse.  
I pushed passed him, I walked to the stallion and got him to calm right down

“Yes, you’re a beautiful white horse.” I said as I patted his head.  
“Why did he treat you as threat?”  
“Because I am one, but he knows now I won’t harm him.” I said.

We got onto Silver and went to the city.

I told him to stop in front of a fancy large house, “Here?”  
“Yes, I met these people in the saloon. They let me feed from them in an exchange for a threesome.”   
“Alright.” He said as he stopped and hitched Silver at the hitching post. 

I slipped off and started walking towards the house, I heard heavy foot steps behind me.  
“You don’t have to fellow me.” I said after I noticed that he was behind me.   
“I do because your not allowed out of my sight for to long.”  
“Is this your way to keep me under lock and chain?” I asked.  
“Yes, and I want to see what I can loot from their house.” He said coldly.

“Your sounding just like that sick bastard that kept me chained up, he kept under lock and chain because he didn’t want me to run away. It also made it easy for him to take what he wanted from me every night before I killed him.” I said. 

He didn’t respond to me, I started towards the house. When I got close to the pouch he grabbed me and slammed my back against the post, I looked him in the eyes. 

“Remember you belong to me and no one else is to touch you ever again. Do you understand me?” He asked in a possessive tone. 

“You don’t own me, I won’t allow anyone to own me again.” I said.  
“I do own you.” he said coldly.  
“Fine.” I said as I just let it go for now. I wasn’t in the mood to fight back on this.

He let go of me and accompanied me to the door, I knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door.

“Oh Fate he’s up stairs, I didn’t know you made house calls.” She said.  
“I do tonight, this is a one time offer.”  
“Oh you have company with you does that mean, we don’t get to have our normal fun.” She said.

Arthur grabbed me again by the back of the neck and squeezed, “I mean it you are mine now, that means no one is to touches you.”  
“Ok,” I said as I broke his hold.  
“You have ten minutes before I follow you.” He said. 

I walked away from him and followed her to a room. Once inside her husband sat in a chair reading book by the fireplace, he looked up and saw me standing there.

“Oh Fate good to see you.” He said.  
“Yes, she decided to pay us a visit.” She said.  
“You better lock the door.” I told her.  
“Oh, yes we don’t want unwanted company do we?”  
“No,” I said as I knelt in front her husband. 

He held out his wrist for me, I wrapped my hands around his wrist and bit him. 

She stood there behind me watching as I feed off him, soon as I with drew from him. I stood and walked over to her, she didn’t say anything she just nodded. I lead her to the bed and got her to sit down, before I gripped her wrist and repeated the same actions. 

While I was drinking for her, her husband came over and started kissing my neck but not before kissing her.

After I finished with her. “How about we have some fun before you go Fate?” They asked.  
“Why not.” 

The man started to remove my clothes after I agreed to having fun, after I was naked I turned to help him but he turned my attention towards his wife. I started undressing her when the door was kicked in, Arthur rushed in and shot the man in the head. 

Her husband fell to the side of us, it took us a few seconds to realize what happened. She started screaming at the sight of her dead husband and the blood and brains that was on the bed. She hurried out of the bed and end up getting caught in something because she started struggling to free herself. While Arthur walked closer to her with his gun still in his hand. 

When Arthur got a foot away from her, she looked up at him sobbing.

“Please sir don’t shoot me.” She pleaded.

He didn’t say anything to the frightened sobbing woman before him, he only raised his gun and shot her point blink in the chest.

He holstered his gun and stood there looking at me angrily, before he picked up my dress and threw it at me. I got dressed without a word to him, after everything was back in order. 

I walked over to him. “You didn’t need to kill them.”  
“This was your fault, I told you that you aren’t allowed to whore yourself anymore.” He said before he smacked me hard a cross the face. 

In his mind he had to kill them because anyone that touches what he owns needs to die. He knew better then take it out on me because he knew there was no way he could harm me. But that doesn’t seem stop him for being abusive when he’s dealing with me. It is his way to get my attention and nothing more, just like Ash did when he was still alive. Ash always enjoyed showing how much stronger he was over me, I ended up getting thrown, kick and smacked around a lot. 

Arthur is showing me that he wasn’t much different then Ash in his cruel treatment of me. while dealing with me, just like Ash he kept reminding me that he owns me.

I’d no way in fighting back, he’s human yes but for some reason I lost my control. It must have been when I choose not to kill anymore that weakened me. When I was under Ash control, he forced me to kill and that made me strong. 

After killing and escaping Ash I swore I wouldn’t take a life anymore unless it was needed. I’ve never came across where it was needed. I only take what’s needed to keep me going, in the end it ended up weakening me. 

I fell prey to the cruel treatment that allows Arthur do whatever he wants. As he roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs. I barely had a chance to get my feet under me a few times, at the last few steps he threw me down. 

I tried to get back up, just to have him kick me down. He grabbed the back my neck and yanked me to my feet, he dragged me to the door and shoved me out onto the pouch. I tripped over my skirt and fell to my knees, he came over and roughly grabbed my arm. 

“You’ll learn your place soon.” He said as he jerked me to my feet. 

He dragged me to Silver and forced me onto him, we left the city and went to camp. 

After we got there he forcefully removed me from Silver and dragged me to his room. Soon after he opened the door and shoved me inside, he grabbed me by the back of the neck and jerked me to the bed. 

I made myself comfortable on the bed because that was the only thing I could do with the sun up. He laid beside me and we both fell asleep.

The following night

I woke to the familiar sounds of the swamp at night. 

I made a move to get out bed, ”I didn’t say you can move.” He said as he pinned me down. He forced his mouth onto mine, I felt him nibbling at my lips. 

When I didn’t open my mouth fast enough, he grabbed my jaw and squeezed. The way he forced his mouth on mine reminded me when Ash raped me. He forced me to open my mouth by squeezing my jaw, only there was a difference about this kiss. I allowed him to kiss me, I moaned against his mouth as I bucked against him.

The kiss became more aggressive as time wore on, we were battling over control of each others mouth. We ended up on breaking the skin on each others lips and causing them to bleed. 

I broke the kiss, he moved off and sat on the edge of the bed. “You need me to take you in the city don’t you?” He asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.  
“No,” I said as I did the same.   
“Oh ok.” he said as he made a move towards me. 

I stopped him in his tracks, “Not yet cowboy, tonight isn’t about making me beg to be fucked.”   
“Oh, what is tonight about? Oh I forgot, well I’m ready if your ready?” He asked.

I took his knife out, I knew I didn’t need the knife but I wanted to use it. I started to cut open my wrist, soon as I started to bleed. I felt his fear, he stopped me from getting a good cut.

“What are you doing?” He asked not understanding what was going on.   
“Don’t worry, see I heal.”   
“Oh,” He said as he kissed my wrist. 

I moved off him and told him to lay down, soon after he laid down. I knelt beside him, I tried again this time he didn’t stop me, I cut open my wrist. 

“Now drink from me Arthur.” I said as I moved my wrist above his mouth.

He grabbed my wrist and drank from me, I sat there watching him until I pulled it away as he passed out.


	4. Learning Ones Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finally show Fate her place

Several hours later, no, it usually doesn’t take a few hours to it work, I put him asleep so I could feed. After I came back I crawled on top of him and laid there until I woke him. 

“What happen?” He asked without a clue of what happened.  
He sat up with me still on top of him.

“You passed out, that’s normally what happens when a human drinks from my kind.”  
“Does this mean I’m like you now?” He asked.  
“Yes,” I lied.

A good source of fresh blood at my will. That was my selfish reason why I only turn him half way.. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt, after I got to the last button I pushed his shirt from his shoulders. 

“I crave to have you inside me now.” I said before I kissed his lips.

He returned the kiss and it quickly turned aggressive, he wrapped me in his strong arms. Once again we were battling over control over each others mouths, until I broke away from his mouth and kissed along his neck to his shoulders. As I rubbed my self against him, I moaned as the heat between us grew. 

“God.” He moaned as he bucked up into me, I felt him harden under me. 

His hands were on my blouse, without fussing with the buttons he aggressively tore it open. He quickly pulled my camisole off me and threw it to the floor, I looked in his eyes and saw the hunger and lust return. 

“Do you like what you see? Do you want to sink yourself into me right now?” I asked in a mocking tone. 

I moved off him to remove the rest of my clothes, I stood there before him naked. He reached out and pulled me to him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, “Your mine and only mine, tonight is the night you will learn the true meaning of that.” He said before he took my breast in his mouth. I stood there while he roughly sucks on one and roughly manhandle the other. 

After a while he withdrew and yanked me back into his lap, I straddled his legs and ran my hands along his chest.  
I moved my hands to his pants, I undid his gun belt and dropped it to the floor. It fell to the floor with a loud heavy thud.

I ran my hand along his crotch before rubbing him thru his pants. When I was about to pull him free from his pants, he grabbed my hands and twist them away from him. 

“No you don’t get it that easy.” He said as he shoved me on the bed and pinned me. 

“I know what you want, why do you have to make me beg and plead for you to fuck me?”  
“Because I can’t let you have everything so easy, you have to beg me to take you.” He said as he started grinding against me, as he leaned down to get my mouth under his control again. I bucked against him again as I moaned within the kiss.

Just then I heard someone outside the door, then heard a creek of the door. As if someone was checking what the noise was when the gun belt hit the floor.

I heard muffled voices, “What’s going on you hearing things again?”  
“John shut up, what I’ve been hearing wasn’t my imagination. Did you know Arthur was here? I thought he was on one of his trips.” I heard a woman say.  
“I’m not the man’s caretaker, so I don’t pay attention to what he’s doing.”  
“Oh, well ok.”  
“Abigail close the door.”  
“It is.” she wined.  
“No, I see you have it cracked open.” 

“Oh I see why you were asking about Arthur, it appears he has himself something to play with.” John said after he saw what she was looking at.

All they could see was a half naked Arthur on top of a naked woman.

“Arthur tell them to go away.” I said.  
“Alright you stay where you are at or you will be punished.” He said as he got up. 

He was very annoyed, “Oh fuck why can’t these fucking people leave me the hell alone in this shit hole.” He said as he made his way to the door. 

I felt the same way, why did they have to bug us right when we were about to have sex. I thought as I watched him angrily jerked open the door. He didn’t say anything to them at first, he just stood staring at them intensely, hoping they would just realize he was busy and would leave him the hell alone.

To my dismay and his after some intense moments they didn’t leave, “What?” he asked sternly sounding angry and very annoyed.

They stood there looking at him, it was as if he was there father and caught his child doing something bad.

“We are sorry Arthur, we didn’t mean any harm.” They said with a fearful tone.  
“What the hell you two want? I’m busy at the moment, so you two can fuck off.” He said sounded angry and annoyed.

“Abigail thought she was hearing ghosts again.” John joked.  
“It’s true how else would you explain the noises and things being moved around.” She said.  
“I don’t care.” Arthur said the angry and annoyed tone never leaving his voice.

“But Arthur this place is really is haunted no one believes me.” She said.  
“I really don’t give a damn if no one believes you, try taking it up with Dutch maybe he’ll care.” Arthur said the angry and annoyed tone never leaving his voice.

When they still didn’t leave, I got up and moved over to the door after finding something to hide my nakedness. 

Soon as I got there I felt the anger flowing off of Arthur, “Arthur is to busy now to pay attention to you two, his attention is here with me. So do what he say and fuck off.” I said rudely with an angry tone. 

“Oh Arthur she’s feisty one, you finally gave up on Mary.” John said.  
“Yes, I really want to be left alone.” He said. 

As he angrily pushed me to the side, slammed the door closed. After he locked the door, he turned to face me. 

He angrily and roughly grabbed me by the back of the neck and roughly dragged me back to the bed. He ripped off what was covering me, “You, will learn your place woman.” He said as he roughly shoved me onto the bed. 

He crawled onto the bed, kneeling between my legs staring down at me like I was prey with such hungry lust filled eyes. He undid his pants and removed them and what was under, kicked his pants to the floor. 

He moved on top of me, he aggressively forced his mouth onto mine, when I didn’t do anything he wanted fast enough he grabbed my jaw and squeezed. After that the kiss turned into an aggressive battle, it lasted until he moved his mouth to my ear.

“Your mind and I own you, I’m never letting you go.” He said as he growled into my ear before taking the ear into his mouth.

“I may be your captive, you still don’t own me.”  
“Yes, you are my captive and you belong to me, every part of you. You will do what I see fit and you will do what you are told. Am I clear?” He asked.  
“I guess.”  
“Say that you heard me clearly.” He said as he started kissing my neck.  
“I understand.”

I moaned when he raked his teeth along my neck between kissing it. I whimpered and squirmed when he started rubbing himself against me. 

“Please take me.” I pleaded.  
“No,” He said as he kissed a breast.  
“Please.”  
“Not yet.” He said before he started sucking on a breast. While he roughly played with the other.

After a while he moved down my body kissing, nibbling and caressing every inch. 

“Please just fuck me, you already got what you wanted in the saloon.” I cried as I writhed under him.  
“No, I need you dripping and really begging for it.”

He came to rest between my thighs, he kissed both of them before raking his teeth and running his tongue along my inner thigh. 

“Please..please Arthur I really crave to have you inside me now. Please fuck me.” I cried  
“I recall that you said that I should taste you to see if you are as sweet as you feel.”  
“Fine,” I with a pout.

He moved his mouth to my clit and tasted me, I moaned as I placed my legs on either side of his head. 

“Please oh god just fuck me.” I cried. 

The way he licked and sucked at my clit, it was like he was feasting on my tender flesh. I tried to sit up so I could get away from him, he roughly shoved me back down. He wrapped his arms around my legs, he pushed my hips up to his face to make it hard for me to sit back up.

After awhile he got me to cum in his mouth, he withdrew from me with a smirk on his face. While I still pleaded and cried as I writhed from his action. I craved and desired to be fucked, it was torture not having him to shove himself inside me. I hoped that he would finally give me what I craved from him, but in his mind I hadn’t begged enough for him to fuck me.

“Oh having you beg is sweet torture to me, that’s why I’m not giving into you cries. Only when I decided you’ve learned your place is when I will fuck you until you’re a trembling mess under me.” He said in a thick lustful and hungry tone.

“Please.” I whimpered.  
“Nope, you will remember to do what you are told, I think you have learned your place. But remember this next time your forget your place because I will torture you.” He said coldly before he continued to feast.  
“Please...please Arthur please fuck me.” I cried over and over. As I writhed under his actions between my legs.

I came into his mouth again, he licked me clean before kissing his way back up my body.  
“You do taste as sweet you as feel.” He said with the same lustful tone  
“Fucking take me already.” I said behind gritted teeth.

He grabbed me by the back on the neck and roughly jerked me to my knees, “Oh I forgot to say no telling me what to do sweetheart. Beside I don’t think I’ve really punished you enough, not staying where you were like I told you.” He said coldly as he roughly pulled me down towards his cock. 

I tried to shake his grip off the back of my neck, he just tighten it and made it inescapable.

“Now suck.” He told me.  
“No,”  
“I thought you did get it, but you didn’t this is your place it to pleasure me now suck.” He said as he smacked me.  
“Please fuck me.” I pleaded.

He smacked me again, “ I know you don’t feel pain, I’m smacking you just to get attention and to show you I’m in charge. You can’t escape and you won’t get things easily given to you, now do what your master tells you and no talking back anymore.” He said coldly. 

I gave in to him, I took him into my mouth and sucked, it wasn’t long until he thought he had enough. Of me sucking on him, he released his grip on my neck.

He roughly shoved me back onto my back, he climbed on top of me. After putting the head of him inside my opening, with one forceful slam he was finally inside of me.

“Fuck your tight for a former whore, so tight I love it. It’s like fucking a virgin for the first time.” He said as he moaned.

He pulled all the way out and forcefully slammed himself into me hard and fast, I moaned as he repeated the actions three times every time he went in deeper, After the third slam of him slamming into me, he settled with hammering me into the mattress showing no mercy to my lower body.

The metal was creaking, moaning and squealing under us, the metal sounded like it was being abused by the actions. As he started to drive himself deeper and deeper, I was soon mimicking the squealing under us. 

But I couldn’t help to notice or be reminded of the times I was raped countless times. It was the way he held my hips pinned under him, the way he was holding my wrists above my head as he pounded his body into me. 

So this is what those women that he raped went thru, I didn’t care because I craved him to ravish me. I would liked to have him right at the first meeting, but he had a different plan in store by stealing me from the saloon. 

After awhile he let my hands go free, I wrapped my arms around him. I ran my hands over his back caressing and touching every inch that I could touch as he pounded into me.

“Fuck...fuck me harder Arthur, I can take it oh please Arthur fuck me harder.” I said with each thrust of his hips as I moaned loudly for everyone to hear me.

“Fuck yes.. yes as you wish, I longed for the time to hear you say fuck me harder. ” He nearly shouted as he moaned. 

He started hammering into me, as I returned it. He also started going in deeper and deeper. The deeper he went the louder I got. 

After a good hour of us chasing our own ecstasy, he came as soon as he bit down on my neck. Blood ran down my neck as I came hard just after he bit me, another first in this life what makes Arthur so different from all the man I’ve been with. 

He licked the blood from my neck while I trembled under him, “Oh I wish that I fucked you that night in the saloon.” He said as he cleaned my neck.

After a while he was done with cleaning my neck, he moved off and laid beside me.

I laid there for moment before saying something, “Since you taught me my place. Do I need to ask permission to do things to you?” 

“Depends on what it is.” He said.  
“I was just asking if I have permission to feed off of you.”  
“Only if it’s needed.” he said.  
“Are you saying you’re the only one to bite me but I can’t bite you.”  
“Only if it’s needed.” He said.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means only when we are fucking.” He said.  
“I need to feed more often then that.”  
“I’m sure we will work something out.” He said.  
“Okay since you got to explore my body. Do I have permission to explore yours?”  
“Yes, you have permission to explore it in ways you see fit, you really don’t need to ask when we are just laying together like this. “  
“I wasn’t sure, you should know I like using my fangs as well.” I said.  
“Go ahead.” 

I climbed on top of him, I kissed his mouth tenderly before moving down towards his neck. He wrapped his arms lightly around me while I kissed and sucked on the side on his neck. I raked my fangs along his neck before biting him, I licked the wound before moving to his chest. 

Where I finally just let myself explore every inch with my hands and mouth, bitting him causing him to bleed. After licking one area clean I moved to another area to repeat the same actions. While he laid there watching me with hungry eyes. 

Moments later, 

He decided to put a stop to my actions, he sat up after shoving me off. He looked down and saw the bloody mess I left in my wake. He noticed his chest was a bloody mess and the wounds weren’t healing like my wrist. 

“I’m not like you am I?” He asked.  
“No, your only haft and half, it was enough to save you.”  
“Why didn’t you turn me all the way?” He asked.  
“Because I’ve my reasons.”  
“You plan on changing your mind on keeping me human?” He asked.  
“No,” I said selfishly.  
“I guess it don’t matter.”  
“I don’t see why it should.” I said. 

He pinned me down to the bed and kissed softly at first then became aggressive, I matched his aggression. As we kissed I felt him ran his hand down along my side.

“I hope you want another round because feeling your mouth and hands all other my chest made me want to fuck you again. I can’t enough of you.”  
“Fair enough the same goes for me.” I said as I lead up and latched onto his neck.  
He just let me drink from him, until I withdrew. 

I laid my head back on the pillow, he kissed me aggressively before moving to my neck and bitting me. After he withdrew from my neck he licked the blood clean that ran down from the wound. Once my neck was clean he shoved himself back into me.

After another hour we were just laid there on the floor together, because we managed to break the bed. Or it simply couldn’t take more of the abuse, that were put it thru with our aggressive sex. He was still inside me as I trembled under him for the second time that night.

“I would like for you to know these times were my first time, I really enjoyed myself while having sex.” I said. 

He kissed me, we laid there kissing until he broke the kiss. 

“Well, it was nice to have you finally squealing under me, I longed for the time that I could have you squealing.”  
“Why didn’t you take me that night in the saloon?” I asked.

“I wanted to take you on that couch I didn’t, because I was trying to figure out how I how steal you. I’ve stolen many things but I had no clue in stealing a woman.”  
“Oh, well if you asked I might have gone with you. I don’t think Danny would let me go.” I said.  
“Well, this way was better because I don’t ask for what I think should be mine, I just take what should be mine.” 

We rested for a while before I asked, “Can we go out for a while?”  
“Yes, get dressed then we can go.” 

I looked at his chest and back saw the long bloody angry claw marks all over, “I’m sorry I made a mess on you.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said gently, kinda out of his character.  
“Ok.”  
“I’m not going to be mad at you because there no reason to.”  
“Alright.”

After that was said we got dressed, we cleaned the room as best as we could. We flipped the mattress over hid the blood that ran onto it from our aggressive blood play. We threw the broken bed frame off the balcony and the blanket I’d found on the mattress. 

“Why do I get the feeling you know your way around here?” He said.  
“It shouldn’t be a feeling because you should have figured out I’ve been here before.”  
“You know there are ghosts here don’t you?”  
“Yes, and I can see them.” I said

We left the room when the sun started to peak, I realized the sun no longer effected me in the way it use to. 

The sun is up. I heard his thoughts as he tried to stop me.  
That’s when a very angry Dutch walked up us. It’s fine, it lost it’s effect on me. I replied in his mind. We can talk thru thoughts?  
Yes, I replied. 

“Arthur do I need to remind you that there is a child under this roof, not to mention you two aren’t the only ones here.” Dutch said in angry tone.  
“It won’t happen again.” I said.  
“Yes, we will try to keep down.” Arthur said but he acted like he didn’t mean it. I know he didn't mean it because in his thoughts he said. 

Like hell we are going to keep it down because I love having you squealing under me, now I no longer need you to beg for me to take you, but I should have you beg for me. I don’t usually make women beg more then once but your case was twice, since you know your place now you don’t have to beg me to fuck you. It was cold and selfish sounding, it sounded like would if he said it out loud. 

“See that you do and who’s the new girl?” Dutch asked.  
“Fate.” I said.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m going to bed.”  
“Well, we are leaving for little while.” Arthur said.  
“Ok.”

I wasn’t happy being owned by another man, another man’s fuck toy. Someone that is always abused by one’s capture, but expect my fate when I choose to stay with him. This is what it has to be because there no way else it could be something else. I don’t see there’s a way for us to love each when I don’t know what love is, as for him I’m sure he doesn’t care if anyone loves him. I too could be careless what happens between us, I know I don’t wish him dead. 

If I did I wouldn’t have saved him from the sickness he once had by turning him into a half vampire, I should have turned him into a full vampire because I believe I’ll still have to go out. I don’t think he will always grant me permission to feed on him.


	5. Longing for a way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate's finally free to meet the gang and get to know them.

After few weeks we came back to the gang, I didn’t want to go back because I liked it just the two us. We got some money for the gang, we were walking to the house, when we were greeted by a small group. It was Dutch and a few men, I felt tension in the men that was with Dutch. Tension from the men because they were on guard thinking Arthur would attack them for some reason.

I looked past them and saw some women watching us, that’s when I felt fear. 

The women were afraid of Arthur, I knew it was for good reason. Arthur wasn’t a kind man towards them,   
he’s lashes out at them without warning. He’s been very violent towards them, that would make since and would explain the reason of their fear and their hesitation to approach him. 

I knew Arthur didn’t like them bothering him about random bullshit. He barely got along with any of them even Dutch but as the enforcer of the gang, Arthur has to try and get along with Dutch. Despite Dutch doesn’t believe anyone is loyal to him anymore. 

But Dutch was comfortable around him, so that eased the tension and fear a bit with some of them. Being there like this told me the whole story what they had been thru and what they were going thru even how it would end for some. I still have no clue where my story will go, I know this I want out I didn’t like being stuck with a gang. 

I also could feel the energy coming off everyone, since I got here I felt a strong shift like this gang used be a tight nit group but something is causing it to come a part. I can feel that Dutch is losing his mind, makes me wonder if this gang would have been better without the ones causing the problems they have. 

There main problem is Micah I felt that soon as I was brought here. I know Micah hates Arthur and also hates Arthur’s position in the gang, but what I understand is Arthur, Hosea and Dutch started this gang. I know Micah wants a chance to bring Arthur down, to make Dutch listen and follow him. 

It makes me think whose gang this really is, oh what do I care I’m just a bystander anyways.

I could tell Arthur was getting tired of being with them, so he takes out his aggression out on them and Dutch. Arthur sometimes picks fights with some of the members. By being rude and shoving them around for no reason, like most of them he just wants his space and to be left alone. 

As for me I’m not sure what treatment I’ll get after what has happened. He might treat me better then them but I have many doubts.

Despite how they felt towards Arthur, they still like to know where he’s been when he’s been gone for a while.  
I’m not sure if I should respect them for this or not, what do I care I’m just a bystander anyways. I have no real role in the gang, beside being a sex doll for Arthur I couldn’t think of anything else. He assured me that was the only place for me. 

With Dutch and a few of the members gathered around us, I saw a woman walking towards us with a few other behind her. 

“Arthur where have you been?” She asked  
“Abigail, I’ve been very busy finding some money out there.” He said.  
“Who’s this?” They asked.   
“Fate, I’m the new girl.”  
“Nice to see you again Fate, now every one give them some space.” Dutch said as he pushed the others away.  
“I hope she treats him better then Marry.” Some of the woman said as they walked away.

Well, they respect him that’s good. I thought as we walked away. We didn’t go in the house, which caught me off guard because that’s where he kept me. But since he’d relaxed a bit since I meet the gang, I have no clue why he would be tense in the first place. There were things about him I couldn’t figure or know.

We spent most of the day together, for a change he was nice and pleasant to be around. 

When we were away he wasn’t very pleasant we fought all the time, his cruel ways were endless. There were times I tried to fight back only to be kicked around. Damn I wish I didn’t swear off killing humans, I’m sicken by how weak I’ve became.

Sometime in midday he had to leave, he said he would be back at night.

After he left, I did whatever I could do to help out around camp.

Arthur was true to his word, no matter what he was doing. He stopped what he was doing and accompanied me when I went hunting. So I mainly targeted animals, I didn’t like going after humans unless it was needed.   
We hunted animals together, we drained them before taking the meat to the camp. 

Arthur has granted me the permission that I needed to feed from him, so I think leaving him half human was a good idea. We stayed in camp most nights because there wasn’t reason to leave, but the nights we did leave together caught attention of Micah. 

Days passed, I got to know everyone, I started liking being there but deep down I wanted out.

Micah was hounding me about something that no respectful woman should give him. He wanted me to let him fuck me, I can’t stand it when he’s near me, let alone let him touch me. 

I just tell him no and tell him to leave me alone, because no matter he ask me to let him fuck me the answer will always be no. Then he threatens to rape me by gun point, I just laugh at him and dare him to do it. He’ll be dead or finding something tore off him if he tries. 

Arthur came back from doing something, I knew better then ask. Because he was demanding his space with me also, he wasn’t giving me any special treatment we were having sex. He treatment me as he would treat the rest of the gang, he kinda stopped his abusive ways towards me. But there were times his cruelty was endless. 

In no means we never stopped fighting with each other. The fights did become more violent before he would finally have enough and shove me out of the room he forced me to share with him. 

We fought over almost anything most of the time it was something very dumb, I wasn’t going to give in to him owning me. So that was another thing we fought over, that fight always ended up with me squealing under him, while he fucked my brains out. 

Arthur and I left to go hunting one morning, we didn’t returned until the next morning when the sun started coming up. 

We were resting until someone banged on the door.

“Well, off to work.” He said.  
“Yeah I’ll help with whatever I can around here just be back by night.”   
“Sure thing.” He said as he got up and left.

I got up and walked down stairs, I went to help with whatever I could do to make myself useful.

Several hours later, I finished the chores, the sun was down and Arthur came back. I watched as everyone looked and watched him.

I was busy thinking when Arthur came over to me, “What are you thinking about? I hate when I can’t hear your thoughts.”   
“Some thoughts I won’t share with you.”   
“Why? Oh forget I asked, I really don’t care anyway. You want to go hunting with me the camp needs more food?”  
“You don’t need to ask.”   
“Ok fine,” He said as he roughly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards Sliver.   
“That’s not what I met either oh never mind.” I said as I fought against him. I didn’t like being dragged along, he just roughly threw me over his shoulder and hauled me to his horse. 

He placed me next to Sliver, he grabbed the back of my neck. “Look here woman I can either ask or force you to come with me there’s no in between.” He said before he smacked me. He got on Sliver, I followed him. 

“Fine, have it your way.” I said.

We were on our way to get some food, “Do you ever think of just running away?”   
“Why?”   
“Well, I’m sure you feel if as much as I do. But Dutch is losing it and just causing problems for everyone?”  
“Yeah, I feel it to it’s like he’s not in control anymore, Micah’s taking control of him.” He said.   
“Do you ever want to run?” I asked.  
“I don’t know.”   
“Fine I’ll shut up.” I said.

He didn’t say anything to that, I dropped it there.

After we got done hunting, we headed back to camp.


	6. The Way it Has to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur punish Fate for going to the city without him.

Several nights later nothing changed, he left during the day and came just to leave again without me. Dutch had him working around the clock, Arthur had no time for us to feed. It was fine for him, he could go days maybe weeks without taking fresh blood. 

I can’t go without feeding because blood is what was keeps me going. Without it I would get to weak and become useless and maybe a danger to the people around me. I have no clue what would happen because I never allowed myself to get so hungry before. 

So when I was done with my chores, I grabbed a horse and went to the city on my own. I went back to whoring myself for blood and money. I never needed money before but I wanted a horse, I was tired of riding with Arthur. 

After awhile I had enough money get a horse, but it wouldn’t be a good one. I tricked the owner of the stable that he was getting good deal. 

The following day I went back to camp after getting a horse, it was an all black horse with a white patch on it’s head in the sharp of the moon. So I named her Moon, after leaving Moon and the little brown horse that I had borrowed from the camp with the rest of the horses. 

I felt a shiver creep up my spine, thinking it was nothing as I walked to the house. I felt Micah watching me from where he had his horse, he walked over to me and grabbed me. 

He let go soon as I looked him in the eye, “Why do you keep leaving at night?  
“That’s none of your business.”  
“No, it’s not so I won’t bug you about it anymore. I’m just going to warn you that you are in trouble little girl.”  
“What, your finally going to do what you’ve been threatening me with?”  
“I’m not your problem today.” He said as he walked away  
“Well, your more then welcome to try you asshole.” I yelled at his back as he walked away.

I got another shiver come of me. I thought it was Micah that was causing it, but I was wrong because it got worse the closer I got to Arthur’s door. 

I opened the door and walked in, “Arthur.” I said as I turned my back to close the door.  
He came up behind me and shoved my forehead against the door soon after I closed it. 

“Where have you been Fate?” he asked angrily.  
“I’ve been out, because I’m tired of always being stuck here you bastard.” I answered angrily.  
“What have you been doing woman?” He asked.

He turned me around so I could see the rage in his eyes, “What the fuck have you been doing? You sure as hell know better to leave without me.” He said as he forced my back against the door and pinned me.

“Let go of me you son of a bitch.” I screamed as I struggled to free myself from his grip.  
“No, I’m not letting go of you until you tell me what you were doing you little cunt.”

I felt my own rage building as he held me against my will against the door. 

“Nothing you should be concerned about.” I said angerly.  
“What were you doing?” He asked in a demanding tone as he shoved his knee between my legs.  
“You don’t need to know what the fuck I’ve been up to.”  
“Yes, I do need to know what the fuck you’ve been up to you bitch, you better watch what you say when your speaking to me.”

“No, you bastard you don’t need to know what I’ve been doing because you really don’t own me like you say you do. I will not allow another asshole to own me again. You understand that you fucker?” I screamed at him.  
“I love your fight but you know your fighting a losing battle with me. Because I will always own you.”  
“Like hell.” I said feeling as though I was fighting a losing battle.

Deep down I knew I was fighting a battle that I will never win, but I’m not going to stop fighting him. 

“Well, since your not going to tell me. Which means that you were whoring yourself in the city again.”

I didn’t say anything I just buttoned up my lips.  
“Have you?” 

I stayed silent, “Ok you leave me with only one choice, now on your fucking knees woman.” He said coldly as he I let go of me.

“No, I don’t need a lesson to know my place.” I snapped at him as I tried to move away from him. He grabbed me and forcefully shoved me down on my knees. 

“You keep fighting me at every fucking god damn turn, you’re such a shit. You know you’re not ever going to win the fight. I am getting tired of this fight, I don’t think you’ll ever stop fighting the fact that I do own you.”

“This might be the way it has to be but it doesn’t mean I’ll expect this fate easily asshole.” I screamed at him. 

As I turned my head away from him, because I rather not be looking at his crotch while I’m pissed off at him.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you and you better watch the way you talk to me.” He said angrily as he forced me to look at him.  
“Why? You fucking bastard asshole and son of a bitch you can’t do shit to me.”  
“Maybe I can’t but there are things I can force you to do.” He said as he rubbed himself thru his pants.

“Please no I don’t need another lesson.” I pleaded as I quickly changed my tune. Because I knew where this was leading, I knew he was going to punish me for being defiant.

“Yes you do. You need something better to do with that pretty mouth of yours then giving me shit. You know better then going to the city and whoring yourself. You know I own every part of you, I’ll do whatever I see fit to do to you.” 

“But Arthur I haven’t been.” I lied  
“No use in lying because I can feel it on you. Now open that pretty mouth of yours.” He said as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. He gave himself a few strokes before rubbing his cock along my cheek.

“I don’t need to be punished.” I pleaded. Because I didn't like what he had in mind, he planed on forcing me to suck him. Leaving me in a hot and bother state, while he'll deny me. 

He gave me a strong smack on the side of my face, “Now woman do your fucking job, pleasure me by sucking my cock before I ram it down you fucking throat.” He roughly grabbed my head and pushed it towards him.

I shook my head but he roughly grabbed my jaw.  
“Open up.” He said as he forced my mouth open.

He shoved his cock into my mouth as soon as it was open, taking my fight along with it as I start to suck.  
“Good girl fucking suck me harder.” He said loudly. As he started thrusting in my mouth as I sucked him.

I just let myself get into it fully I enjoyed pleasuring him. Even when I fight with him all the time. This was something I enjoyed doing when Arthur was around me. As the tension always grows between us so does the craving for each other. These fights always end up the same, in pleasure. I can’t help but to give into him after being pissed off at him. 

He had a strong hold on my head as he thrust into my mouth, I moaned as I sucked him. The back of my head smacking against the door as he thrust.

Moments later he came, I swallowed what spilled into my mouth after he pulled out. 

“How many times are you going to force me to remind you of your place?” He asked as he let go of me and tucked himself back into his pants. 

I had nothing to say after that, I stood up and stared at him.

“The answer is no, we aren’t fucking because you don’t deserves it.”  
“Please.” I said as I grabbed him.

He roughly shoved me away from him, “No, you don’t deserves a reward after being bad and you know that.”  
“But you always have after we have these fights.”  
“No, you keep leaving without me and whoring yourself. This time after that fight you aren’t going to get anything from me.”  
“Please master.” I pleaded.  
“No,”  
“I gave you pleasure don’t I get a reward.” I said.  
“No, I told you. You are not allowed to have another man touch what is mine.” He said as he shoved me away from the door and opened the door. 

He was about of walk out, when I grabbed him again.  
“Please, it’s not fair that you forced me to pleasure you. Please Arthur fuck me! It’s not fair for you not to fuck me.” I pleaded. 

He pulled his arm free from my grip, “I don’t give a fuck if you say it’s unfair. You aren’t getting a reward because you did something that I told you not to do.” He said coldly as he walked out. I fell to my knees, please come back I cried in a thought. No, he replied in my mind.


	7. I belong to you and only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate finally decided to put end to the fighting over Arthur ownership of her. After Arthur forced to show her the error of her ways.

With Arthur gone and not holding my leash, I took advantage of the situation. I slipped away from camp after Arthur left me in a painful horny state. I hated that he denied fucking me, but I guess I should say I got what was coming to me.

But no I won’t admit that I did anything wrong, he’s not going to stop me from whoring myself. Because I’m not his and nor will I ever be. I still was going to fight the fact Arthur won’t ever own me, I was determined to fight him all the way on that matter. 

After I got into the city, I did whatever I could to work off the horny state.

I was trying to ease the tension that still raged within me, I was in a room at the saloon with a man. We just barely got into it, when I heard a mans voice yelling for me in a rage down stairs. 

I slipped myself off the man after I heard the voice, the voice was Arthur he had found where I was. From the rage in his voice it sounded like he was going to kill everyone and rip the saloon apart to find me.

“Shit I must go.” I said as I straightened my skirt. I was glad we didn’t bother with taking clothes off to have sex, I didn’t want to bother with clothes I just wanted to get into it.

“Why? We aren’t done, we just barely started.” the guy said.  
“Yes, we are unless you want to die. I have to leave here have your money back.” I said as I tossed it on the table next to the bed.  
“You aren’t leaving unless I say so.” He said as he grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away. 

He pinned me down to the bed and held a knife to my throat. He stuck himself back in and started fucking me, I started to struggle against the man. 

The best as I could with a knife to my throat, I didn’t want to be cut by him because I was already weak from not killing. I don’t think I could heal in time before I get to weak, I guess I could die if I lose to much. It’s just like I wasn’t vampire at all, I had no clue when I swore off on killing it would turn me back to almost human. This event told me how bad the situation was, and might die from it if I was cut.

Just then the door was kicked in and Arthur came into the room in a rage.

Arthur walked over to the bed, where I was struggling with the man that now was raping me. I wanted sex but not while being held down with a knife to my throat.

“Sir I suggest that you let go of what is mine, before I shoot you in the face.” Arthur said as he shoved his guns barrel to the side of the mans face. 

“Yon better do it because I’ve seen him kill many men for less.” I said.  
“You shut up. I want what I paid for.” He said as I felt him pressed down more on the knife. I felt blood started to run along my neck. 

I looked at Arthur and noticed the rage had faded, he must of realized the situation was bad because put his gun away.

“Now partner I suggest you leave so me and the lady can finish our business. If you don’t I will surly slit her throat.” 

I whimpered as fear crept over me, I didn’t want to die to a lowlife human. The first time since I was turned I felt fear, it was very odd to feel this way over all that time.

“No, please don’t leave me Arthur.” I said as I felt the man apply more pressure to the knife.  
“Do it or I will cut her.” He said.

“Just go.” I said in a whimper.

I watched as Arthur backed away until I couldn’t see him over the mans shoulder.

The man pulled the knife away from my neck and started to cut the dress off of me. While he started thrusting, he didn’t give a shit if he was cutting me also. 

I thought Arthur had left, when I looked at the man’s throat there was a knife.

Arthur face reappeared over the mans shoulder, “She’s mine and I will protect what is mine.” he said before he slit the mans throat.

The man body fell on mine, Arthur grabbed him and ripped him off me. 

He yanked me to my feet, I weakly fell against him. It wasn’t from being weak, it was because my body wasn’t over the shock of what had happened. My mind was barely getting a handled on everything.

“You bitch you went to whore yourself again.” He said with rage in his voice. 

My mind and body snapped out of the shock, I straightened myself so I wasn’t using Arthur to hold me up. I stepped away from him.

“Yes, you bastard you left me no choice because what you did.” I yelled at him matching his rage.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and shook me, “You aren’t allowed another man in you, why can’t you get that thru your head.” He said as he threw me towards the beds footboard.

I smacked into it and fell to the floor, I tried to get up but he just kicked me back down. After a while with him kicking me, he finally grabbed the back of my neck hard.

He tightened his grip, when I tried to shake it, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out with his other hand.

“No, I’m not going to do that again.”  
“You need to be punished.”  
“No, I’m not going to give you pleasure and have you deny me.”  
“Yes, you are.”

After sometime has past I found myself in the same situation, “Come on you bastard please.” I cried after I was done giving him what he forced me to do. 

He just ignored my cry and walked out. 

The following evening 

I was still in the city, trying to work off the tension that was raging inside me. I felt like trying to relive the tension was pointless, then I came to realized there was only one man for the job.

Whoring myself wasn’t worth it anymore, I guess I should stop fighting him and finally admit defeat. I tired of the fight anyway, Arthur has shown me the errors of my ways. Well, I’m admitting I’m his and always will be. I finally admitted to myself.

So I left the city when the sun was setting, I was on the road. When I saw Arthur was coming towards the camp, he looked wore out and also looked like he hadn’t been back to the camp either. That would mean he wouldn’t know I wasn’t there all this time he was gone.

“Why are you here?” he asked, I could feel his own sexual tension coming off him. 

Good he put himself thru hell because of what he did, he got what he deserved after denying fucking me. I thought and made sure he couldn’t hear.

“No, reason I was just riding.” I said.  
“Are you sure that’s all you were doing?”  
“Yes,” I answered real careful to not to give him any intention what I was really up to.  
“Alright I believe you on this, because I don’t feel anything else from you.” 

“Do you need my service again?” I asked.  
“Not right now, I’m busy.”  
“Fine,” I said as I left him.

After getting into camp I hitched Moon and walked around the camp, before I went on the balcony of the house and watched everyone. I watched as Arthur sat down and started playing poker with John and a few others.

Busy huh? Fucking lying son of bitch to me. I thought as I ran down the stairs in a fury 

“You fucking lied to me you fucking bastard?” I said angrily after I got there.  
“Woman I like fucking hell I lied to you, I said I was busy I just didn’t tell you what the fuck I was busy with.” He said as he grabbed me and pulled me onto his leg. 

“Alright sir you have me there, for that I am sorry.” I said as I tried to move off.

He held onto me forcing me to stay while he played poker with some of the guys.

An hour later

Most of them left, it was just Arthur and John playing. I was still stuck and forced to watch them play, he must of saw me as a good luck charm because he refused to let me go.

I was very bored of sitting on his leg watching them play. I started kissing, licking his neck and time to time nibbling at it.

“Why don’t you let John call it a night? So you and I can go upstairs to fuck.” I whispered against his neck before I continued to kiss it.

He groaned, “Not now woman.”

I moved my mouth to his ear, “Please I ‘m bored and I need your fucking attention. I’m not going to stop bugging you about this, so you might as well stop your game. I crave to have you making me squeal, it’s been so long since you had me squealing while you were inside me.” I said softy in his ear before I gently bit it.

He smacked me, “Please.”I pleaded as I licked his ear.  
He smacked me again, “Shut the hell up woman.” He said angrily. 

“Arthur I think you should take care of your woman, we can finish this some other time. Beside I’m tried and she really needs your attention. So why don’t you take her up stairs and fuck her!” John stated.

“See John see’s what you don’t see, because your blind to a woman needs.” I stated.

“John shut the fuck up and play, I don’t give a damn what the fuck the bitch think’s she needs. She needs to shut the hell up and let us play the damn game.” Arthur said sounding angry.

Few more hours went by,

I was really boarded of sitting there on his leg, but he still refused to let me go.

So I found a way to entertain myself, I started teasing him by palming his crotch. He bucked against my hand soon as I touched him. 

Oh come on Arthur I know you want to fuck I can feel it. I thought as I licked and nibbled his neck.  
No, not now. He replied back in my mind as he tried to focus on the game. 

He just kept playing while I teased him, acting like I wasn’t effecting him but his body was telling no lies. Because he would thrust himself against my hand and groaned softly. 

Please call it a night already, you been playing for hours. I thought.  
I can’t right now. He replied.

I sighed, fine. I replied.

I kept on teasing him.

After sometime he was squirming around trying to get conformable, but with an erection making it hard for him to be comfortable.

He reached down and shoved my hand away from him, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free from the tightness of his pants. I just sat there doing nothing, woman do you job. I heard his thoughts enter my mind. I didn’t move my hand towards him.

We sat there fighting in each other minds. 

No, fuck me. I replied.  
No,  
Why do you torture me and your self?  
If you must know I can’t let you have things that easy.  
Your cruel.  
That’s why I do it. 

The fight continued, do your fucking damn job woman. He thought as he grabbed my hand and forced it open. 

He shoved my hand on him before I could make a fist.

Tell John to fucking go so can fuck.  
No.  
Have it your way, I’m not playing into what you want.  
Yes, you are.

I lost the fight when he forced my hand, so I gave in and stroked him as they played. 

I continued to lick and nibble on his neck while I stroked him.

Please, I know you can’t take much more of this. I thought.  
Your right, alright slip yourself onto me but keep your mouth shut. He replied.

After getting the permission that I could slip myself onto him. I stood up there and waited while he made himself more comfortable, I pulled my skirt out the way before I seated myself onto him. He wrapped his free arm around my waist to make sure I only made small movements.

John didn’t know we were having sex in front of him, I tried my best as to keep from moaning as I rocked against Arthur. He tighten his grip on my waist keep me under his control, so we wouldn’t alert John to what was going on right in front of him. 

Everything was going good a part from getting strange looks from John time to time, even when Arthur started to rub my clit. I was doing good in my movements and moans.

Moments later I grew tired of the gentle sex. 

Fate don’t you fucking do what the hell your thinking of, not when I’m still proving to john that I know how to play poker. So go easy on me and keep the pace you are at. I heard his thoughts enter my head.  
To bad.  
You defiant woman, you know you will pay for your defiance. 

I picked up the pace and made my movement more noticeable, Arthur gave a thrust sharply upwards. I moaned as I let my head fell back against his shoulder. 

I looked at John and watched as he tossed his cards on the table, “Alright Arthur you fucking win, I’m sorry I doubted that you could play. You have proved yourself well you know what you are doing when you are playing poker. I am a dumb asshole for doubting you. Now don’t let me get in your way fucking her.”

“Next time John don’t fucking doubt me, when I say I know how to play poker.” Arthur said as John was walking away from us.

Soon as we were alone Arthur gave me a strong smack to my ass, “Stand your fucking ass up right fucking now.” he commended. 

I stood up, I started to turn to face him.

“No you don’t. Your sure as hell going to be punished.” he said as he tore my blouse off me. 

He shoved me face first onto the table, he pinned my wrists down to the table.

He leaned over my back, and ran his tongue along my shoulders.

“Your mine and only mine.” He said.  
“Yes, I’m yours. I belong to you always, just please take what is yours. You’re the only man that could give me the pleasure I need.” I pleaded.  
“You finally admitting you belong to me.”  
“Yes,” I whimpered.  
“Good because I was tired of fighting over what I owned.” He said before he licked his way to my neck.

“Please just fuck me.” I said as I struggled to free myself.

“No, I’m not going to let you get away with this. I’m getting sick and tired of this, time and time again you keep doing something you know you shouldn’t.” He said as he bared my ass to him with the hand that wasn’t holding me to the table. 

“Please just fucking take me.” I whimpered as he ran his tongue along my spine.  
“No, I want my fun first beside you need to be punished.”  
“Alright fine, do whatever the hell you want.” I said as I squirmed under him. 

He continued to lick my shoulders and neck, while I kept struggling to free myself.

“Stay.” He command as he let go of me.

I stayed with my hands on the table as he went to his knees, he spread my legs more open. After they were where he wanted them, he ran his hands along my thighs.

“I’m sorry for forcing you to pleasure me and not giving you anything in return. It was the only way I could prove to you that I’m the only man you need to take care of these burning needs of yours.” He said in a gentle tone that I couldn’t believe it was him talking. 

He’s never been gentle with me, maybe there was that one time but I thought that was because he was wore out from the sex.

“Are you going to be nicer to me?”

He just laughed darkly, “No. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for forcing you to pleasure me and denying you the pleasure. I crave to be inside you more then you would believe, it was painful not thrusting myself into you. But it had to be done because there was no other way in teaching you that you truly belong to me. I’m the only one that can give you the pleasure that you need.” 

I had nothing to say to that, he just left it there and went on his business. I stood there like a good pet while he did whatever he wanted to do to me beside shoving himself in. 

After awhile of his slow torture, he stood and turned me to face him. 

“Please take me.” I pleaded.  
“I’ll take you when I see fit and not before.” He said as he sat me on the table. 

I just laid back, he sat down between my legs.

Within moments after he started teasing and torturing more, he yanked me off the table and turned me back around. He shoved me face first into the wood of the table as he shoved himself into me.

He started fucking me into the table, he grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled up towards him. 

Just then I felt eyes on us, I felt someone watching as he ravished me. I looked towards the wagon and saw Mary-beth standing there frozen in one spot. That’s when Arthur noticed her too, because he bit me hard on the neck. 

Blood flowed down like a river from the wound, it soaked into what that was still covering my breast. I moaned as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my head drop forward as he feed from me, I left it there until I heard foot steps coming closer. 

I looked up toward the sound and flashed fangs at her. 

She stopped in her tracks and slowly started to back away from us. He withdrew from my neck, he roughly flipped me around. I kissed him, we aggressively kissed as he put me up back on the table. He managed to get up on the table without breaking up the kissing battle. He was on top of me when I moved my mouth to his neck and bit him.

I didn’t care that we were still being watched. It wasn’t going to stop him, it wasn’t going to keep me from feeding from him. It’s been awhile since we fed from each other, I missed feeding from him. I knew he missed it as well because I don’t think he would of bit me in front of her, but I could have been wrong.

No your right, I too have missed it. He thoughts returned to my head. I continued to feed on him, blood ran from his neck onto me.

After awhile the craving to be fucked was still strong, I couldn’t take it anymore so I withdrew from his neck.

He shoved himself back in, we started slamming against each other. I heard the table start to creek, soon it started to moan under us like it was part of us, after a while the table couldn’t take anymore of us fucking on it.

We fell to the ground after the table broke, we rolled around as we fought over who’s going to be on top. During the fight, I tore open his shirt so I could touch and feel his bare skin against mine as we continued.

The air was full of the sounds of the swamp at night, there were soft noise of moans and the slapping sounds of flesh. 

We bit each other to muffle the cries of pleasure, we came as one and we laid there under stars and moon. 

That’s when I noticed he was still bleed heavy from his neck and chest. He was getting weaker by the moment, “Arthur.” I said as I shook him. 

I realized he hadn’t taken time to feed when he was busy with Dutch’s crap, in the end that made him weak and that was the reason he wasn’t healing.

I cut my wrist and forced it down on his mouth, he bit me soon as he tasted the blood on his lips.  
“Good,” I said as I stroked his hair.

He passed out, after taking so much. 

I looked at Mary-beth to see if she was still watching, she wasn’t she was laying down asleep.  
I wondered if she saw me force my wrist on his mouth.

After awhile he came to, “What happened? Why do I feel the need to kill everyone around?”  
“I had to turn you more, you were dying in front me. I can teach you to control that feeling and teach you how to blend in with the humans like I can.”  
“So I’m like you now?” He asked.  
“Your still human but a very small part of you is.”  
“I’ll be nicer to you now.” he said.  
“What? You don’t have to.”  
“Yes, I do because I don’t see the reason to be cruel to you when your not fighting with me anymore.”  
“Fair enough because you also should realize it was pointless, just like me fighting with you was a losing battle for me.”  
“Yes, that’s what I was thinking.” He said.  
“Can we move inside now?”  
“Sure.”

With that said we got up and walked into the house, we went upstairs and went to his room. Soon after we were behind closed and locked door, we stripped what clothes we still had on. Which was what was left of his and my shirts. They were torn to shreds, I helped him out of his pants and underwear. He helped me out of my skirt and underclothes. 

Afterwards we stood there naked in front of each other, we started aggressive battle of each other mouths. As we battled we moved over to the bed. 

Hours later we were twisted up with each other and asleep.


	8. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-beth promise not to tell anyone what she saw the other night. She breaks the promise when Micah starts to spared a rumor about Arthur and Fate. In the end it doesn't go over to well with the Fate or Arthur. Arthur see this betrayal is the right time in getting what he's been wanting to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about turning Arthur into a predator towards woman. I'm also sorry to the Mary-beth fans, and Arthur targeted her. 
> 
> I hoped anyone enjoyed the story.

I woke the following day, sometime in the midday to find Arthur no longer at my side. But there was a note next to me.

It read, dear Fate

Don’t worry about me acting on that feeling anymore. It went away or it’s not as strong but I think I can handle it. Maybe someday you’ll have to teach me the things you have to teach. I didn’t mean to leave without your teachings but Dutch had more shit for me to do.

That was the end of the note.

That’s another thing I’ve noticed Dutch made Arthur do all the work, while Dutch sat back and did little to noting. I wasn’t sure how other gangs were ran, but when I was stuck with Ash at least he did something in his gang more then just plan. Dutch had all these plans and didn’t do much to help out.

After I was done with my chores, Mary-beth came over and pulled me to the side away from everyone.

“What?” I asked.  
“You’re a vampire I know what I saw last night, I know your hiding yourself now. Why did you show yourself last night to me?”  
“Because I thought it was the right thing to do after Arthur bit me.” I said.  
“You made Arthur into a vampire?”

“Yes, we aren’t a harm to anyone so lets keep this between us ok?” I asked.  
“Alright I promise. Did you hear that?” She asked.  
“What?” I asked because I really didn’t notice nor did I care if anyone found out about us.

“Nothing, the reason why I wanted to talk to you other then ask you if your a vampire. I wanted to say I’m sorry for watching you and Arthur last night having sex.”  
“You are wondering what it’s like to be ravished by him aren’t you?” I asked.

She blushed bright red, “No,” She said as fear came over her.  
“No bother in lying to me. I know what you thinking.”  
“You can read thoughts?” She asked.

“Yes, you never been with man have you?”  
“How do you know that?” She asked.  
“I can feel it, every part of me is telling me that you’re a virgin.” I said.

I walked toward her until she got trapped against a tree.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She whimpered.  
“I told you I’m not a harm to anyone.” I said as I took two steps back.  
“What about Arthur?”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because he’s looking at me with a lustful hungry look in his eyes.”  
“Well, that could mean nothing.” I said. 

Bullshit it didn’t mean anything. I thought. 

I wasn’t going to let her know anything, if he wants her I don’t care if he has her.

“We should get back to work.” I said.

We went to work, we worked until evening. 

Dutch was back looking worse for ware, I wondered where Arthur was. But I figured he took the long way here, just in case the he was being followed. By looking at Dutch, watching Lenny help him down off the wagon that was shot up. 

Told me that the robbery went wrong, they had shoot there way out of the city.

Several hours after Dutch did whatever he did to make himself feel better.

He was on the balcony talking to Hosea, about whatever they were going to do about what happened. I thought that was a stupid move. Why is Dutch in charge of so many lives I wondered.. I know Arthur has started to see it as much as I am. 

Just then Arthur came into the camp, he walked over to me.

“Hey woman how about you come with me.” He said as he hauled me to the house.  
“Arthur come here.” Dutch yelled at him.  
“I’m busy.” he said as he hauled me into the room. 

Soon behind closed door, he pushed me the bed and sat down next to me. 

“I’m not stupid, I know your planning something.” He said.  
“You should know there’s nowhere for Dutch to go, he’s always leading the gang into dangerous waters.” 

He didn’t respond to that, I knew he had nothing to say to that.

“Why have you been staring at Mary-beth with a hungry lustful look? When I thought I’m the only one that can give you the pleasure you need.”  
“You are the only one, but I don’t why. How do you know?” He asked.  
“She told me. Do you want to fuck her?”  
“Yes,” 

I didn’t say anything to that, “I have to help Dutch.” He said leaving me sitting there.

I walked out of the house, I started to walk past the wagons. Micah grabbed me and pulled my against a wagon. 

“I knew there was something off about you, I knew that from the first I saw you. I heard you and Mary-beth talking, I also heard you admit that you’re a vampire and you turned Arthur into one.” he said.

“I don’t care that you know this.”  
“I haven’t told anyone yet, but be warned once I do you won’t be able to stay.”  
“I’m not afraid of you, or what you can do you ass.” I said.  
“Hmm you don’t care huh?” He asked as he pulled his gun and put it to my head.

I just smacked it away, “Oh please you can’t frighten me into letting you fuck me.”

Micah grabbed my skirt and pulled it out of his way.  
“I want what Arthur has, I’ll just have to take you then if you won’t give yourself to me.” He said as he ripped my underwear. 

He was messing with his pants when I decided to grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. 

“No, you aren’t fucking me and your not going to rape me either. You know if you do you will be less of a man, if you catch my meaning. ” I said as looked down at him as I put a foot on his chest.

“I’m telling everyone you and Arthur are blood thirsty vampires.” He said.  
“Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” I said before I walked away.

Several hours later when night had fallen and I was hunting.

Dutch came and left with Bill, Lenny and John to the city. 

I returned to the camp in the morning, I was walking toward the house when Arthur came over. He threw me over his shoulder and hauled me into the house and up to our room. Soon as we were in he closed and locked the door.

“I crave to have you squealing under me right now.” He said as he dropped me on the bed.  
“I’m here at your mercy.”

With that said clothes were thrown and we were all over each other. 

Many hours later we were tangled up with each other fucking, until the evening we decided to get dressed and see what’s going on. 

We walked out of the house just in time to hear Micah spreading rumors about how I turned Arthur into a vampire. He also said I was turning him against the gang which was untrue. 

Just as I thought no one believed Micah not even when he said I turned Arthur against the gang. Then Mary-beth spoke up and said Arthur was a vampire because of me. You little bitch. I thought.

Dutch came over to us and demanded the truth.  
“Yes, it true.” I said as I showed my true self.

“Arthur take your fucking whore and get the hell out.” Dutch said.  
“Fine, but first I’m going to have some fun before we leave you alone.” He said coldly as he grabbed Mary-beth who had just moved in front us. 

“I’m sorry.” she cried.  
“Not yet your not but you will be.” Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She fought him as he dragged her to his horse, “Dutch.” She screamed.  
“You’ll be back, little worse for ware.” He said as he ground himself into her little form.

He forced her onto Sliver while I got on Moon, we took her to a shack that was close to the camp.

Once inside he let go of her and she fell to her knees sobbing.

“Please don’t kill me.” She begged.  
“I’m not going to neither is he.” I said.

I stood there against the wall watching the events play out in front me. I didn’t feel a bit sorry for her, or care how rough he was with her.

Moments later

He was done with her, I went over to her. She was still shaking and tears were flowing down her face. 

“Please let me go back, I’m sorry Fate.” She said softy as she sobbed.

I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her into sitting position. 

She cried out in pain, “Please let me go.” I pulled her towards me, I ran my tongue along her neck. 

“Please you said you weren’t going to kill me.” She cried.  
“I know what I said and I’m not going to.” I said before I bit her. 

I just wanted a taste, I wasn’t going to let Arthur have his fun and send her on her way. Arthur moved over to me, “Taste her, she’s really sweet.” 

He tasted her, after we were done with her. I helped her into what was left of her dress, before we took her back. We left her on the outside of the camp, she walked away from us. As we left I wasn’t sure if she was glad that we let her live. I really didn’t care because she betrayed me and not only me she also betrayed Arthur by getting him kicked out. 

It’s what I wanted was for us to be free, I didn’t care if he figured out it was part of a plan of mine. He didn’t seem to mind because the person, that he saw as a father besides Hosea was Dutch. He knew Dutch was starting to distrust him or he saw that Dutch was going to start to blame him. 

We moved into the city for awhile, until we decided to move on. 

The following months, we heard that the gang ran into trouble. Some were captured, few were killed and some got away.


End file.
